monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Hunter Wiki:Administrators
The Administrators or Sysops of the Monster Hunter Wikia are editors with extended rights that help them contribute to and modify the site. All administrators are promoted by a member of the Wikia staff, and are normally promoted for life, although they have the right to decline or step down at any time. Administrators are also expected to help other users when necessary and guide or correct them when necessary. Who are this wiki's administrators? 'Bureaucrats' User:Kogath - Member since August 27, 2007, Edits: 'Administrators' User:- MHCaboose - - Member since April 4, 2013, Edits: User:BannedLagiacrus - Member since January 21, 2013, Edits: 'Rollbacks' User:Drake 512 - Member since May 21, 2015, Edits: 'Discussions Moderators' User:Dargonbarn - Member since January 19, 2018 'Former Administrators' Introduction Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. He or she is not currently able to remove admin access from any user; please contact one of the community staff if you need that done. Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. Here are certain requirements to becoming and Administrator in this wiki: * You. DO NOT ask for the Administrator position in this wiki. Asking for administratorship means that you are not qualified for this position. * At least achieve 1000 edits to be considered for Rollbacker status. The goal of a rollbacker is to become an administrator, and they can do this by doing "chores" from the current administrators or just with continuing good contributions. *''vandalism'' or cheap edits will likely be seen and non-credit you as a candidate. * At least a basic understanding of how HTML works. * A great way to become noticed is by communicating with the current administrators. Letting them know of the latest news, issues throughout the wiki, etc. shows you can be a good admin. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be use to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Administrators Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Pages administrators should keep an eye on * - All pages on the wiki should be categorized. * - All pages on the wiki should be linked by something else on the wiki. How do I use administrator powers? See the for a guide on using admin functions.